Maelstrom
by LauraLaurent
Summary: Set in the beginning of New Moon. Bella is distraught after Edward abandons her, and runs recklessly after him into the forest. Yet, what happens when she meets a strange man in the forest, instead of being found by the pack? Ch5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Twilight story, so we'll see how it goes. This is set right in the beginning of New Moon, Edward has just abandoned Bella and she is running through the forest after him, where she then meets someone else before the werewolves rescue her. Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a bit short, but if it gets a good reaction the next chapter will probably be longer.

* * *

There are certain moments in life that are completely surreal. Moments when your hear t and mind are so distraught that everything takes on a hazy, disconnected feel. It's the type of moment where, when looking back, you can't remember whether it really happened or not. Only the feeling remains. 

Really, the whole time I spent with him was like one of those moments. It blew past like a whirlwind, a tornado. He picked up the fractured pieces of heart and flung them over the precipice and into the breeze, where they were tossed and flung about in every direction. One day I hated him, the next I loved him, while still a major component my heart belonged solely to another.

Perhaps it was never what I thought. Perhaps I was just bewitched by that incomprehensible charisma that emanated from his pores. Either way, that day I met him was like stepping into a maelstrom. Before I even realized it I was caught in the irresistible pull, spiraling wildly, sinking deeper and deeper everyday. But, everything has its end, and even a whirlpool will one day forfeit its unparalleled strength and dissipate completely.

---

As I stumble through the woods, tripping, blinded by the tears gushing ceaselessly from my eyes, I have no idea where I'm going. But I can't stop, no, there's no way I can stop. Stopping means giving up, it means accepting what has just happened. That it something I cannot do. I simply refuse to.

He could be waiting just around the corner. There, just past that half dead tree, smiling his beautiful smile, pale arms wide open and welcoming. But, with every step, deep down I know he has taken two more away from me. And I'm disappearing, disappearing, clumsily trying to catch this infallible being, who doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Edward!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but I'm breathing so hard it's barely audible. "Edward! Edwar…" Choking violently, I trip over a protruding tree root and collapse onto my hands and knees. Exhausted, I rest my feverish forehead against the damp, frigid moss.

_What's life without him? What am I doing, I need to get up! I need to keep running!_

My limbs are heavy and sluggish, refusing to obey. Traitors, they need to be strong and bear me stiffly up, before he vanishes from my life completely. I fight, attempting to stand once again but fatigue takescontrol, and I roll over on my side—defeated.

After a few minutes, there's a rustling, the sound of foot steps on cracking twigs and leafs. "Edward…?" I mumble halfheartedly, too afraid to open my eyes and find nothing there.

"No."

The reply is cold and succinct. It's a slicing voice, deceptively beautiful and sharp as a knife.

Wearily, I look up. The sight that greets me should be frightening, but my heart is all ready closed off, a vacant void. The first thing I notice is black—an impossibly tall, black shadow of a person looming over me.

It's a man in a cloak (who wears a cloak anymore?). The hood is pulled up so I can't see his face. In fact, there is no skin visible on his body, all is covered by the cloak and there are black leather gloves covering his hands.

I stare at him, for what seems like a very long time. A dizziness has overtaken me and I can hardly focus my eyes on him. Stock still, he stands there looking down at me in turn (I assume, at least). The gloved hands clench into fists, every now and then releasing only to be balled up tightly once again.

"Who are you?" I finally ask, uninterestedly, sick of tense silence even in my befuddled state.

"Stand up."

I shake my head, trying to clear it, not expecting such a quick reply. "What?"

"I said stand up. Now."

"No." I frown suspiciously, "First tell me who you are."

He snorts angrily, and roughly grabs me by the arm. His grip is so strong, I hiss in pain as he yanks me to my feet. On unsteady legs, I stumble backward, instinctually trying to put some distance between us. I can't see his expression, but the entire stance of his body subtly shifts. His breath catches in his throat, and he leans slightly forward, like a panther crouching before leaping on its kill.

"Step toward me" He growls.

I shake my head, unable to speak, reaching back for something anything that can help. My heart thumps harshly, and all I can think is, "Edward, oh god Edward, please help me!"

His head turns to the side, "Why won't you obey?" He murmurs, almost to himself, then looks at me again.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind tears through the trees, pulling my hair forward and nearly dragging me closer to him. The wind is so powerful, that the hood of his cloak is thrown of his head.

"N-No.." I whimper, fear finally kicking in, "You, you're a…"

Red, oh god, his eyes are so red I can't see anything else. I don't even have time to cry out, in a spilt second he's right there next to me, cold arms crushing into my back. Brutally, he pulls my head to the side, exposing the tender flesh of my neck.

As his teeth sink into my throat, my vision swirls and everything starts to fade to black.

"Edward…" I cry out, one last time, before the pains rips through my body and everything else disappears.

* * *

Has Bella really been bitten and turned into a Vampire? Review with what you think, and we'll find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Next chapter! Fast update, huh? I just wanted to make you reviewers happy. I was shocked, stories go off the front page so fast in the Twilight section! I only got a few pageviews, so I was excited about how many reviews I got.

All right, so here it is. Longer than the last one, and a bit of a transitory one, but I promise it's going to get interesting.

_

* * *

_

_I'm in darkness. There's no light, I can't even see my hand when it is an inch away from my face. So cold, I'm so cold. _

_I rub my arms and start to walk. Need to get somewhere, anywhere, just not here. Not where I am right now, all alone in this nothingness._

_A light emerges from the darkness. Edward, __it's__ Edward in all of his chilling glory. Running toward him, I stretch my arms desperately trying to reach __for __him. _

_But, no matter how __fast I __run__ I never get any closer to him. In fact, he is slowly moving further and further away from me. "Edward!" I cry out, trying to get his attention. He turns toward me and scowls.__ His fac__e is twisted into a cruel snarl;__ I've never seen such a hateful expression directed toward me. _

_"Look at yourself, __Bella,__ I have no need of you now."_

_He disappears, sucked into a vacuum, and I fall to the ground. The floor turns to liquid below me, and my own face is reflected in the rippling waves. Horrified, I touch my cheek with the tips of my fingers. My eyes, glowing red, glare back at me. My skin is all pale, and there are tell tale circles under my eyes. The image, the vampire me, bares her fangs and laughs loudly. Cringing, I tear my gaze away, horrified by the sight._

_I'm no longer floating. Sinking, I'm sinking into the abyss, sinking into what is reflected there. __I t__ry to call out once again, but__ water fills my mouth. Gurgling, __sputtering, the water__ engulfs__ my head and I vanish completely._

---

"No!"

I wake up to my own scream. _Ah, the sunlight burns_. My eyes close of their own volition, and my head drops into my lap.

"It was a dream" I say aloud, "All of it was only a dream"

Looking up, I fully expect to be in my own bedroom, to see Edward sitting in the chair across from the bed, watching me sleep. However, as my burning eyes adjust to the light I realize that this room is definitely one I have never been in before. Luscious red curtains hang from a large, balcony window where Edward should be. The bed I am laying in is a four poster masterpiece, twisting mahogany poles holding up a gauzy lace veil, and my sheets are black, velvety soft.

Unsteadily, I push the covers off and stand up, racking my brains.

_Why am I here? How did this happen…_

Then it all comes back to me, like a flash flood.

_Edward left…the forest and the vampire…I…I was bitten!_

Blood turning cold, I run across the room to an imposing vanity, with an ornate, gold mirror. My own reflection stares back at me. Okay, so I look a little paler than usual, and my lips are trembling but my eyes, they haven't changed. I run my fingers across my cheek, just like in the dream.

Do your eyes turn right when you become a vampire? I'm not sure, I never asked Edward about that before. Maybe they don't change until you first drink blood, then they turn scarlet or gold, depending on exactly what… _type_ of blood you drink.

I redirect my focus to the mirror. There are bags under my eyes, but it seems like they haven't taken on a purplish, bruised color, like every vampire I have seen. Also, now that I think about it, besides feeling a little nauseous, tired, and sad, I don't feel any different from usual. If I was really a newborn vampire, I would definitely be crazy with blood lust right now, or whatever you call it.

I sink into a plush armchair, sighing with relief. Sure, I had wanted to be "turned" to be with Edward, but not this way. Plus, Edward is sick of me anyways, he'd just be angry if I became immortal and tried to spend the rest of my life with him.

The room is so fancy that it makes me nervous. Everything's trimmed in gold, beautiful Renaissance era paintings decorate the walls, and a large sculpture of a Greek goddess (Aphrodite, I believe) stands by the doorway, hooded eyes downcast. It's an antique, sterile room and in my soiled jeans and t-shirt (my jacket has somehow disappeared) I feel out of place. How the heck did this happen? One second I was in a moldy Forks' forest, then the next I'm in chambers that are fit for a queen.

_The man…the vampire, I'm sure he wasn't a dream. He must have brought me here._

I try the doorknob, but no such luck. Whoever left me in here, definitely wants me to remain in this room. Next, I move on to the tall, arched windows, which (surprisingly) are unlocked, and step out onto the balcony.

My breath escapes me. An incredible expanse of worn, sand colored stone separates my little window from the ground. I must be in a tower, the top of a spire, since even the main part of the castle (because that's what it must be) seems to be very far away. Below, grassy hills unfold into the horizon, dotted sporadically with darks clumps of trees. The castle is plopped right into the middle of one of those clomps, surrounding on all sides by a dense forest. There's no town, no buildings anywhere all I can assume (and hope) is that there's a town beyond one of the hills, just out of my line of sight.

Leaning over, I dejectedly rest my head on the wooden railing. So high… I would never have even imagined I would end up in this kind of situation. Seriously, the only time you _ever_expect to be trapped in the highest tower of a castle is when you are a little kid. But then, in that little fantasy you are usually always some beautiful princess, who is saved by her "Prince Charming".

I sigh. For a split second, I envision myself climbing on top of the railing, then leaping over the edge. Falling, Falling, Falling then collapsing in heap onto the ground, all broken and spread eagled. Yet, as instantly as this thought occurs to me, I banish it. While, it feels like the end of the world (with the abandonment of the light of my life and the inevitable disaster that's obviously waiting), it would be too selfish to kill myself. Charlie, Renee, they would be devastated.

"Oh!" I say aloud, stomach dropping. I had almost forgotten about them. They must be sick with worry right now. I wonder how long I've been missing. Most likely only a day, I couldn't have slept _that_ long.

I straighten up, and begin to head back inside. So many questions and no answers. I know I should look harder, find a way to break through that door, make a ladder out of sheets or something, but all I feel like doing is crying. Edward's words keep echoing in my head.

_"I don't want you to come with me."_

I fall onto the bed, and wrap the thick blanket around my body, creating a warm, safe cocoon of fabric. In a minute I'll look around more, but right now, I'm just so tired. I need to sleep, and escape for the thoughts that are plaguing me, the face that is haunting me.

As I drift off once again, I utter one prayer, one hopeless plea.

"Edward… Please come for me."

* * *

Next chapter we meet the vampire who attacked Bella! How was she not turned into a vampire? What does he want with her? And will Edward ever come to help her?

Read and Review please! THe more reviews, the more motivated I am to update! Also, point out any mistakes if you see them, because I hate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, new chapter. This one's even longer, yay!! I like this one, but I have a feeling there's lots of mistakes, since I wrote it all in one go. Tell me if you see any.

* * *

Waking up once again from an uneasy nap, I decide to kick my butt into gear. _Come on Bella!_ I say to myself, _You're__ not the type to just sit around being depressed…Do something!_

_That's right! I'm not some damsel in distress. No one's coming to rescue me, so I need to find a way out of this by myself! _

Looking about the room, there are countless chests, bureaus, and drawers that are just begging to be opened. It's a long shot, but perhaps there will be something useful hidden inside one of them.

Hastily, I rip the room apart, yanking drawers off their rollers, systematically tugging various articles of clothing and jewelry then letting them fall, unceremoniously, to the ground. A woman must have stayed in this room before, since everywhere I look I find crisp, silk dresses and elaborate trinkets. One ring, which I carefully place on top a dresser to save for further examination, is solid platinum and embedded with a sapphire roughly the size of an egg. After a few more minutes of searching, I unearth a matching necklace, bracelet, and pair of earrings.

Even in my frenzy, I can't ignore how beautiful they are._ It would be nice to escape and take these with me. They must be worth a fortune!_ But, I don't think I could ever sell something so perfect. The flawless, deep blue sapphires wink at me, catching the light perfectly.

Tearing my gaze away from these wonders, I continue to rummage through the room. So many expensive things, it's unbelievable! I never knew a person could own this many rich things, much less leave them in a captive's cell, where they can be discovered so easily.

The drawers empty and laid bare, I turn my attention to the walk-in closet, partially hidden by an enormous Greek vase. Inside, more fantastic garments await: evening gowns, ball dresses, long jackets, skirts, an enormous assortment of, a bit wild, but fantastic hats, numerous pairs of shoes (though all looked a bit uncomfortable and old fashioned), and every other type of clothing you could imagine. Even the most casual things are finer then the nicest clothes I have back at home. One dress especially catches my eye. It's dyed a deep blue, nearly the exact same color as the stones. In fact, countless sapphires are actually woven with silver thread into the bodice and the bottom hem of the dress. Because of this, it sparkles magnificently, shimmering like sun rays reflecting off the sea.

I finger the silk cloth lovingly, imagining the magnificent woman who must have worn it in the past. I try to picture myself in it, but it's impossible. The sheer straps and elegantly plunging back would never fit a plain girl from the Forks.

I wrench my eyes away from the mesmerizing garment and step out of the closet. I can't help but laugh. The room's a disaster! There are so many amazing things all around, but nothing that can really help me.

I wonder who the woman was that inhabited this room before me. Most of the dresses, including the sapphire one, are old fashioned. I'm sure what era they're from, but definitely before the 20's. There's no pictures or diaries, not even a hint of who she could have been.

My thoughts are interrupted by the loud clunk of the door unbolting. I freeze, as the door squeaks shrilly and begins to move inward.

_It's opening! Someone's coming in!_

It swings open slowly, revealing a young-looking vampire (he must have been only around 14 when he was turned) with a curly mop of strawberry blond hair. He looks down at me dubiously, hands on his slim hips, surveying the destruction, and whistles, "Wow, you've been busy in here."

_Oh god, oh no what possess__ed me to mess up the room? He's__ going to be so angry__ I__ should have thought this through!_

My fear must be evident on my face, because the boy's brow knits together in concern.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay." He laughs heartily, "Anyways, I know the guy who's going to have to clean it up, and I don't mind at all"

He smiles impishly, waggling his fair eyebrows comically. Hesitantly, I return the smile, strangely comforted by his jovial attitude. But, when he takes a step toward me, I automatically jump back, tripping on a gold necklace and falling on to the bed.

The vampire grimaces sympathetically, and rubs the back of his head, "You just sit there for a sec, let yourself calm down, I can wait." He winks and turns his back to me, loudly humming an indecipherable tune.

I'm confused and surprised by this guy. Definitely, _not_ the type of captor I had expected to meet. Sitting up, I examine him from behind. He has a long, skinny body—the string bean look of a boy in the midst of puberty. He's fairly tall, but has only a few inches on me. I try to remember what my original attacker looked like.

"You…" I ask hesitantly, in barely a whisper, "Were you the one…?"

I trail off. Not turning around the boy replies, "Nope, you've got the wrong vampire. I'm just the lowly, little subordinate of the one you met in the forest."

"Oh." So that means that I have more than one vampire to deal with, potentially, there could be a whole coven of them in this god forsaken place.

As if reading my thoughts he calls out, "There are only two more of us here that you haven't met. 4 all together, I guess you can say. The fantastic four!"

"Hm." Captivating response, I know, but it's hard to be interesting when you're scared out of your wits.

Silence fills the room again, as I process this new information. The boy fidgets, moving his weight from to foot to foot, then finally spins around.

"All right, I'm sick of waiting."

Strollin forward, deftly dodging the debris on the floor, he sits down on the bed. Leaning forward, he looks up at me through his thick eyelashes. Strangely enough, my fear dissipates. Instead, I count the various freckles on his pale skin.

"All better?" He queries, teasingly, like speaking to a child.

I nod in response, oddly comforted. Something, something about his presence leaves little room for trepidation—his light-hearted air. Or, it could have been that strange, ethereal beauty that every vampire possesses, lulling me into compliance.

"Good!" He bellows, seizing my wrist, "Then we should get going!"

"Where?"

He slams the door behind us, maintaining his firm grip, guiding me down flights of darkly lit stairs.

"Well, it's time to meet the head honcho. You know, the boss man."

"The one who bit me" I reply, dully.

"Eh? Bit you? Nah, he didn't do that."

I try to stop, but it's impossible. The grip on my wrist is verging on painful, but I don't think he realizes it, "Yes, I remember it. He bit me in the forest then I blacked out."

The boy peeks over his shoulder, incredulous, "You must have been hallucinating, wouldn't you be a vampire now then?"

I chew on my lip. Something nags at the back of my head. A reason, a response that would justify what I believe happened, but I can't think of anything to say. Instead, I try to pry more information from him.

"Why is he keeping me here?"

"You're very rude, you know."

"What?"

"You haven't even asked my name yet."

I laugh, "Well, you haven't asked mine either. It's Bella."

He grins again as we reach the end of the stairs. Once we're at the bottom, he releases my wrist and bows melodramatically, "Nice to meet you Bella, you can call me Sean." When he straightens back up, I get another good look at his eyes—Red, just like _his_

_I can't forget. Even though this guy seems nice, even though he seems good, those eyes don't lie. He's not like one of the __Cullens_

He seizes my wrist again, "All right, no time to waste. He'll be pissed if we leave him waiting too long."

I spend the rest of the walk in silence, but Sean continues chatting away obliviously. Randomly pointing out a piece of art on the wall, or a statue, he makes up some completely ridiculous fact about it.

"This one," He says, pointing to a Renaissance era painting of the Virgin Mary, "This one was painted by the famous artist, Ballino, who painted the entire thing using a paintbrush that he stuck in his ear."

And so on. I tune him out, looking down at the floor, hopelessness slowly drifting back into my psyche. Like a rag doll, I'm controlled so easily by these supernatural beings. I can only hope that the man I'm about to meet is similar to Sean. Hopefully, he can get whatever he needs from me, and let me go. I pray to God that he issn't just waiting to drink my blood.

"Almost there!" Sean calls gleefully, now skipping happily, "His name's Louis, by the way, I'm not sure if I told you that."

Finally, we stop in front of an imposing black door.

"Well, this is where I leave," He says, gesturing to the door, "You just go on inside."

For some reason, my upper lip begins to tremble, "Sean… is he going to hurt me?"

Sean's expression doesn't change. Smiling, smiling, smiling, he doesn't reply, simply pushing me closer to the door. I search his eyes one more time, scarlet depths revealing nothing, then I twist the doorknob.

"Come in and shut the door."

Oh, that voice, that thrilling voice. I step inside, into the cold, dark chambers.

* * *

Louis is pronounced "Louie" because it's French :P. I know, it's like Interview with a Vampire, but he's not based on him! It's a very common French name, and I like it. Also, I know I'm totally cheap. I really planned on having her meet him this chapter, but it ended up taking longer than I thought. Still, the confrontation scene is going to be interesting.

Sean may seem nice, but he's also a little creepy, right? And who arethe other vampires in the mansion? What does Louis want with Bella anyways? Who's clothes are in Bella's room? All to be revealed soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! New chapter finally! Sorry, it took a little longer to update this time since I was really busy with school. Plus...this chapter was sort of hard to write. Sometimes after all of the build up it's hard to write about an important moment when it actually comes (at least for me).

Well, Read and Review, I hope you like it!

Oh yeah, I also wanted to let you guys know that I slightly changed the way I'm writing the story, switching from past tense to present. I was writing in the past, because I imagined Bella recounting the story, but I figure it can still seem that way in the present tense. It's much easier for me to write in the present, and I believe it flows more smoothly.

* * *

"Sit down." 

Hastily, I obey, shakily plopping into a dark, wooden chair. The room is nearly pitch black. A simple candle in the middle of the immense table is the only illumination. I squint, trying to make out the figure sitting across from me, enshrouded in darkness.

"Can… you turn on the lights?"

I ask, dumbly, reckless in my fear.

"No."

We sit in silence. My mind runs wild, imagining all possible scenarios.

_What does he want? What if he's just waiting to drink my blood? Maybe he has a lifelong grudge against Edward, and wants to use me against him, but doesn't know that Edward abandoned me and will turn me into a vampire so we can join forces and.._

"How is it…" he interjects (unknowingly), "Why do my powers have no effect on you?"

My mouth hangs open, and my eyes widen. Okay, _not_ the question I was expecting.

"What, umm, I don't know what you mean…" I shake my head pathetically, as if trying to shake away my confusion.

"My powers." He drawls a hint of irritation creeping into his tone, "I have certain abilities as a vampire, but, somehow, they do not work on you. So I am asking, Isabella, How is this so?"

My blood runs cold at hearing my name pronounced, so calmly, on his lips.

"You." I whisper, "How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter right now." I catch a glimpse of one of his hands, just barely, creeping along the edges of the candle's light. The fingers are long and thin, nails finely manicured, "Answer my question. You are not in the position to be asking me anything"

I gulp. _I don't get it. How am I supposed to know why his powers don'__t work on me? __I don't know how this all fits in, it's like I've been thrown down the rabbit hole, and nothing's making sense._

He sighs, "_D'accord_Since you do not seem to have the mental capacity to answer such a question, I'll pose a simpler one. Was Edward ever able to read your mind?"

Bristling, I clench my teeth. _What a jerk!_ But, what else could I expect? And, _oh god_, he knows about Edward. I glare at him for a few moments, knowing that he can see me perfectly in the darkness; I curtly reply, "No."

"I see…" He replies, musingly, "Were you aware of this ability prior to meeting Edward?"

"I didn't even know it is an ability. Edward… he once said it was like my mind was on A.M. and his was on F.M. or something like that."

Louis snorts derisively, "Fool. He had no idea what he was talking about."

My hands clench into fists, "Don't talk about Edward like that!" I shout angrily, standing up, "He's a better person than you'll ever be!"

Soft laughter fills the darkness. Angrily, my breath comes out in short rasps. _He has __**no right**__to insult Edward!_

"Maybe so…" Louis chuckles mockingly, "But, you don't even know me. And besides, wasn't he the one who abandoned you?

I sit down again trying to calm myself, "That has nothing to do with it. Edward makes his own choices."

It would have been perfect, the perfect reply, but my sincerity is betrayed by my cracking voice, and the tears that inevitably creep into the corners of my eyes.

"Hurts, doesn't it? To be left all alone. To be tossed aside, like garbage, when your use has reached its end."

I don't respond, staring resolutely at my trembling hands. It's cold in the room. In only my simple t-shirt, I'm shivering, goosebumps rising on my skin.

"You're cold." He states, matter of factly, I simply nod my head, keeping my eyes downcast. He sighs again, and his chair creaks as he leans back, "I wish you would calm down a bit. Your heart's beating too fast, it's distracting."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I sneer, "I should be totally relaxed, facing a vampire who bit me, abducted me, and is now interrogating me, when I can't even see his face."

"I didn't bite you." His response is too quick, almost forcefully nonchalant.

I groan, "Don't start with this. I know you did, I remember very clearly."

"You were delirious."

"Whatever." I scoff, sick of our strange dialogue, "So, are you gonna tell why the hell I'm here, or are we just going to keep chatting like this?"

He laughs again. It's different than I would expect, in comparison to his voice, warm and melodious, rippling like chimes in the breeze, but still cruel and frightening in this situation.

My vision blurs, and tears of pure frustration flow down my face. _Why is he doing this to me?_

Forgetting myself, I stand up and slam my hands on the table, blind with passion. "Let me go!" I yell furiously, eyes darting wildly, trying to find my tormentor in the darkness. "Who do you think you are!? What could you possibly want with me? Let me go this instant!"

I begin to sob, completely overwhelmed, dropping to my knees.

"Well, I can't say that you're not brave. Yes, I allowed myself to be sidetracked."

He stands up. I freeze, arms trembling in trepidation. _This is it!_ _Will he finally kill me?_

But the vampire does not move toward me, the sound of his footsteps retreat to the back of the room.

"I think it would be better to continue this conversation, _face __à __face, __oui_?"

There is a click, and the room fills with brilliant light.

"Though, I do detest the light."

Shaking with fear, my eyes rise, taking in the length of his body. From my position on the ground, once again, I am struck by the vampire's incredible height. He's at least four inches taller than Edward. He's wearing shiny leather shoes, black slacks, and a crisp white shirt with ruffles at the collar and sleeves. The clothes cling to his body, accentuating his trim waist and lithe limbs. The ruffled shirt is opened, revealing part of his chest which is smooth and marble-like, nearly as pale as the shirt itself.

For some reason I'm scared to look at his face, afraid to finally recognize my invisible tormentor. After wanting to see it for so long, I realize that perhaps it was better that way. When he was unknown, the fear was less concrete.

Finally, unable to wait any longer, I look up.

And so, for the first time, I finally see my captor, the man who tore me away from my life and… he's drop dead gorgeous.

I know, _I know,_ I should have been expecting it. I mean, when have I ever seen an ugly vampire? But, when I see Louis's face all coherent thoughts escape me and I stare at him—hypnotized. He has the high cheekbones and full lips of a top model, perfectly symmetrical and striking in their perfection. It's almost angelic, too beautiful for such a monstrous being. Shining, wavy black hair frames his face messily at about shoulder length, tied with a simple ribbon at the nape of his neck. Overall, He gives off an aura of some… ancient aristocrat, a sophisticated man of bygone times.

"Had your fill?" Louis asks, gesturing toward himself; finely arched eyebrows raising and a strange glint in his eye.

Torn from my strange enthrallment, I scowl in return, scoffing _"Please_, Edward is ten times more handsome then you!"

"I'm sure." He smirks but actually sounds a little offended. _He must have a big ego or __something._

My scowl deepens, but I nod, standing up and taking my seat once again. He continues to stand, looking down at me; the expression in his slanting red eyes is indecipherable. Once again, dread fills me. It's sickening: this emotional rollercoaster, being constantly scared out of my mind, forgetting than being reminded that my life is in danger in his presence—this vampire's mesmerizing presence.

"I need to make use of your ability."

"What?"

"Your ability, the one we discussed before, how vampire powers have no effect on you."

"I… I don't even know how it works! How could that possibly help…"

"Stop." He interrupts, brow furrowed, "I do not care what you have to say. All I need is to harness your abilities. So you are able to… use that power on others, besides yourself."

_Oh._ _His questions are beginning to make more sense_. He doesn't want me, specifically, only my "so-called" abilities to protect himself from some other vampire. But…

"I don't even know if I can do that!"

One of his pale hands raises, forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. "You will learn."

I frown again, still incredulous, "And, if I don't?"

He leans back against the wall, arms crossing across his broad chest, "I will give you two months. In this time, we will test the extent of your ability and try to refine it. If you don't improve enough by that time…we'll take more drastic measures."

Suddenly the room feels even colder, "Drastic measures?" I croak, "What do you mean _drastic _measures? And who's _we_And, why the hell should I do ANY OF THIS?" My heart thumps wildly in my chest, so loud that I can hear the beats, thundering, in my ears.

Louis's relaxed demeanor changes. His jaw clenches and his lip curls in anger. Pushing off the wall, he strides forward until our eyes are locked, only a foot away from each other.

"You will do this," he growls huskily, "Because you have no choice."

A few strands of his silken hair fall forward, and a delicious smell emanates from them. Like a mix of sandalwood and musk.

"You will do this because your life is at stake."

A muscle in my throat twitches involuntarily, as he rests a freezing hand on my neck. I can't move. I can't breath. His beauty is overwhelming, dulling my senses.

"You will do this because the lives of your family, of Charlie and Renee, are at stake."

I gasp, and his grip on my neck tightens. He inhales deeply.

"And finally, you will do this because if you are unable to… I will turn you into a vampire."

"No." I whisper, breath catching in my throat, hands shaking, "No..."

Sighing, he brushes a stray lock of hair from my eyes. His fingers run up and down my throat, coming to rest delicately on the area just below my cheek—at my pulse.

"However," he murmurs, "There may be a change in plans."

His grip becomes painful. I struggle, desperately trying to pull away, but the strong, immovable hands of a statue hold me in place.

"Because… I am moments away from draining every drop of blood from your body."

* * *

Woah, another cliff-hanger. I'm not trying to tortue you guys, I swear, it just ends up that way. (plus I was sick of writing, lol) 

So Louis' pretty interesting, huh? Just a note, when I say his shirt has "ruffles" Don't think super duper frilly, or anything like that. Only a fancy, tasteful little accent, you know?

What does Louis want Bella's powers for? How can she possibly learn how to harness them? Will she even have a chance to try?!?


	5. Chapter 5

Finally an update! Sorry, I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, but expect more regular updates from now on.

Enjoy!

* * *

His scent is everywhere, surrounding me. I feel like I'm trapped in a fog. I inhale, mouth watering, as his teeth lower toward my neck, drugged by the heavy, musky aroma. It's a scent similar to Edward's, but also completely different. Instead of clean and fresh, his perfume is dark and exotic; reminiscent of a room filled with incense—o f long, summer nights.

Lips on my neck, his mouth opens and I feel his tongue, cold and wet, licking my neck. This completely alien feeling rips me from my woozy state, dragging my muddled mind back into reality.

I try to push away from him, but he's too strong.

_Plan! I need a plan; I need to stop this, no matter what!_

"Wait!" I whisper urgently, knowing that his teeth are hovering inches away from the tender flesh of my throat, "Please don't… I don't want to die."

Louis sighs, like the weight of the world is hanging on his shoulders. His eyes meet mine. They're glazed over, lids hooded, reminding me of the look on a predator's face before it leaps on its prey. But, maybe I'm just imagining it, there's also a hint of regret and bitterness in their crimson depths.

"I h-have an idea." I stutter, taking advantage of the lapse in his focus, "That can help both of us."

Lip curling, he glares in return, a low growl catching in his throat. He's like a panther, transformed into a wild animal, lusting for blood. I stare back, standing as still as possible, knowing that the slightest movement could easily bring about my demise. Finally he releases me, and reluctantly draws back a step. One delicate hand reaches up, shakily, to cover his nose and mouth.

"You have one minute. I can't promise what will happen after that."

A chill runs down my spine, but I fight against my fear, knowing that it won't help me.

"Take my blood, but don't turn me into a vampire."

His eyes widen slightly, a gesture that would be imperceptible if I wasn't gazing so intently at his face. "…What?"

"Just…don't bite me. You can take it without doing that, right? Without killing me? Then, you can make my blood last over a long period of time, and still use me for your plans!"

He doesn't respond right away, turning his head to the side, features hidden by a dark, curtain of hair. I wait patiently, trying to give the appearance of being strong. In truth, I can barely breathe in his stifling presence.

Antsy and tired of waiting, I blurt out the first thought that comes to mind. "What, afraid you can't do it? Don't you have any self- control, you coward?"

_Wow, I'm an idiot_, I'm shocked by my own brazenness, _Earth to Bella! First rule when you're facing a blood-thirsty vampire: Don't FREAKING INSULT HIM!_

He slams his fist against the wall, too fast for the human eye to see. The entire room shakes, and a deep, cracked imprint is left behind.

"NEVER!" He bellows, spitting viciously, "NEVER CALL ME A COWARD!"

I shrink back. His voice is loud and reverberating, ringing in my ears. If anything, I had expected more cold, piercing sarcasm, not this sudden outburst. His expression… let's just say if looks could kill, I'd all ready be six feet under.

Still, it's like something has snapped inside of me. I can't stop my anger, my frustration from pouring out. "Come on!" I yell in return, though my voice cracks embarrassingly, "Edward once drank my blood; he sucked a vampire's venom from my hand! And, my blood is more irresistible to him than anyone!"

Jaw clenching, eyes narrowing, his fists begin to shake even more violently, "Well, he LOVED you, _I_ could care less!"

"You can't do it, how pathetic!" I scoff.

He vanishes, reappearing right in front of me. Gasping, I resist the urge to run, standing my ground.

"I have more self-control then you give me credit for."

His eyes are such a brilliant red. I know he must have fed recently, perhaps within the last hour. It gives me courage. My only hope is to challenge him, insult his ego.

"Then show me!" I jut my chin upwards, defiantly.

It's like déjà vu—the same position, the same situation as just a few minutes before. He's hovering over me like a bat, so near that I feel like I can be swallowed up in his shadow. Then, much to my amazement, he smiles. Not that big, or brilliant, but still a smile. A slight curve of his lips that is neither a smirk nor a grimace—it's beautiful. Again, I am reminded of an angel. Is this what Lucifer, the light-bringer, looked like? The one who shone most brightly in heaven, then was cast down into the pits of hell?

"You're more interesting than I thought." I begin to speak, but he places a single finger on my lips, "Shh, _silence, ma cherie, j'accepte_."

Even though he says it in French, it's easy enough to understand. I nod, needlessly, clenching my eyes shut. His icy breath tickles, as he lifts my wrist to his nose and inhales deeply. Then, there's a light prick, a little pinpoint of pain on the innermost part of my wrist. I peek through the corner of my eye, noting with relief that he has not bitten me, instead using the tip of a knife to puncture my skin.

Now all I can do is hope, pray to god that he will be able to stop himself once he begins, that he won't completely lose control. With a sort of morbid fascination, I watch as his lips latch onto my wrist. What a strange position we're in. Me, standing straight, looking down on him, as he bends over my wrist, both hands grasping my arm. If someone were to enter the room, perhaps it would look like I am the dominate one, and he's merely a suppliant paying his respects.

_Ah, I can feel it._

The sucking is a strange, unnatural sensation. His mouth moves on my arm, teeth lightly scraping along my skin. My arm feels empty, so empty and light that it could float away any second. A warm, bubbly feeling overtakes me, and I almost become euphoric, light-headed and giddy. His lips are like ice, but I can barely tell, since my skin burns wherever they touch.

Just as I'm about to say something, he pulls away abruptly. I snatch my hand away, clutching it to my chest protectively. The tips of my fingers are completely numb. The room lurches wildly. I feel exactly the same as the first (and last) time I drank. It was at a party in Phoenix, and after only two beers I could hardly walk straight. Two blurred images of Louis stand before me, four eyes piercing, "You should sit down."

He grabs me by the waist, and plops me into one of the arm chairs. In an attempt to stop the spinning, I wrap my arms over my head, resting my head between my knees. Something warm and sticky trickles down my cheek. I rub it off, and I realize it's blood, staring at my red-stained hand. Lifting my head, I look down at my shirt to find long, crimson stains streaked across.

"I'm bleeding." I state the obvious, pursing my lips, "Oh god, I'm bleeding! I'm going to bleed to death and I die!" How ironic would that be? After all that work, bleeding to death from the wound that was supposed to save me. I look up at Louis pleadingly, half-forgetting that he's the one who caused this entire situation. His eyes are shining even more brilliantly than before, crinkling in amusement. He's no longer the irrational beast, having transformed back into my cold, captor—still dangerous, but far less unpredictable than his frenzied state.

"Idiot, you're not going to die." His low voice is strangely reassuring, "Give me your arm."

I obey, surrendering control. One of his hands holding my own, he rips of a long, strip of cloth from the arm of his shirt. Teeth clenched in concentration, he tightly binds the wound on my arm. When he has finished, the makeshift bandage is so tight that I feel as if my arm is about to fall off.

"What, never heard of band-aids?" I joke weakly, as he stands up again.

"Why would I ever need one?" His question is an answer in itself.

Louis strides to a chest of drawers, extracts a thick, wooly blanket and practically throws it at me. It's only then that I realize how cold I am. Goosebumps cover my arms, and I have been shivering violently without even realizing it.

_How did he…?_

I'm almost tempted to say thank you at this random, act of kindness but I bite the words back. What do I have to thank him for? This is all his fault anyways! I scrutinize him. His tall lithe form, the smooth skin running up his naked arm—what can his intentions really be?

"Stay here." He orders, pointing at the chair, "I'll send someone to get you, momentarily."

I want to protest, to insist that I'm strong enough to stand and leave by myself, thank you very much! But, my eyes are all ready heavy with exhaustion. I wrap the blanket around myself, turning sideways to rest my head on the arm of the chair. He takes a step toward the door then, hesitating, glances over his shoulder. Sometime during our exchange his hair must have come loose, as it is now hanging freely down hi s back.

"I hope you can continue to surprise me in the future, Bella. For both our sakes"

He flips the light switch and leaves me in a welcoming darkness that quickly engulfs me in sleep.

* * *

Bella's pretty good at thinking on the spot, huh? But, there are many more trials still facing her! What will her training entail? Can she really perfect her powers in two months? Who are the others that live in the castle?

Find out the answers to at least one of these questions in the next chapter! (It's one that I'm really excited about, since I'll get to introduce one of my favorite characters)

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! It's strange, I always feel like I've written so much, then it seems like hardly anything when I finish? Oh well.

This is more of a transition chapter, but I get to introduce one of my favorite characters! Have fun reading, and please review because your comments seriously make me smile everytime, and they motivate me to write more quickly!

* * *

When I wake up, it's morning, thought it takes me a moment to realize it. No rays of sunlight shine through the tall window panes, only a foggy, diluted illumination. My neck and back are sore, cracking loudly as I sit up, cramped from having slept in such an awkward position. Yawning loudly, I stretch my arms in the air. I tilt my head upward, staring at the ribbon of cloth wrapped, so tightly, around my wrist. Stained red and ragged, it's like a memento—a scar. With it on my wrist, there's no way I can convince myself that it was all a dream.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

I'm still in the room; I spent the whole night in Louis's shadowy domain. Shivering, I wrap the blanket more tightly around myself, glancing toward the door, only to find that someone's standing in front of it. Blond hair, freckles, I can't help but smile when I realize who it is—Sean! A wave of relief washes over me. Who would have thought I would ever be happy to see a vampire? Still, anyone's better than _him_. I don't think I would be able to handle seeing him again, so soon.

"Hey" I begin to wave, but I my fingers curl, drawing back in hesitation. He looks…different. Instead of the cocky, self-assured pose he assumed before, his shoulders are hunched, head hanging heavily (reminding me, for some reason, of a turtle). The dark circles under his eyes are even more pronounced than before, and his eyelids are heavy, as if he could fall asleep any second. Yet, what disturbs me most is his expression. Sullen and bored, a complete reversal of the young vampire I met last night.

_What could have caused such a radical change? It's like he's a complete different person._

Sighing lethargically, he points behind me. I whirl around, there's a door that I had failed to notice before.

"…bathroom…"

He says this one word as if just formulating the syllables is an extremely tasking chore. I stare at him a few moments, confused, wanting to ask what might have happened to him. Finally, I decide against it. Leaving the comfort of my blanket cocoon, I walk unsteadily toward the door. My legs are rubbery, as if I've run a triathlon.

Entering the sanctuary of the bathroom, collapsing to my knees, I curse myself for my own weakness. Ever since my capture, all I've been able to do is stumble around, manipulated like a chess piece by the monsters who inhabit this gold-gilded place. Forcing my shivering limbs to remain steady, I push myself up, resolving to be stronger.

The bathroom is vast and luxurious, as to be expected. It's twice as big as my room at Charlie's. My fingers trail along the marble countertops, as I traverse the cold, tile floor. On every wall are tall, intricately framed mirrors. I stop, scrutinizing my reflection.

_God, what a mess._

I'm almost completely unrecognizable. My hair is tangled, tied in knots and sticking out in every direction like a bird's nest. My face looks hollow, sagging with exhaustion, and long brownish red stains run down my dirty white shirt. I look like a crazy person, a schizophrenic psycho murder who spends long nights crafting ransom notes and chopping up bodies to store in the floorboards of her house.

_Oh well, it's not like I'd be winning any beauty contests in this place anyways._

In the back of the bathroom, there's a gigantic bathtub. Like everything else, it's old-fashioned, with brass lion's feet and an elaborate design. Steam billows from it, twisting, emitting a sumptuous, floral scent. I inhale deeply, and, without delay, I begin to undress. It feels strange, I glance back at the door numerous times as I remove my shirt, nervous that someone might enter. But, these fears are forgotten once I lower myself into the welcoming, warm water.

One by one, my muscles relax, the past days' tensions washed away. I sink deeper, submerging my face, letting sweet-smelling water consume me. Coming up for air, my entire body stings. Cuts and bruises decorate my arms, most likely received after my mad dash through the woods. Even though it hurts, it's a good kind of pain. I wrap the ragged bit of cloth around my wrist tighter, afraid that the wound may reopen.

Lined along the edge of the bathtub are various jars and bottles. There's a note beside them which reads, in flawless, sprawling cursive, "For Bella". Each container is labeled, I grab a squat, cobalt blue jar labeled "Shampoo" and pour a glob into my hand. As I rub my head vigorously I wonder, _Who took the time to do this? _Carefully arranged and identified, I can't imagine who in the house would be so thoughtful.

Quickly I finish cleaning myself, scrubbing away ever last bit of blood and dirt. When I finally exit the tub, the water is a tepid gray. _Ewww, gross. _I grab a fluffy towel, monogrammed with the initials, "I.R.", and wrap it around my body. On the counter, there's a fresh set of clothes, and, beside it, a comb. Wiping off the last it of moisture, I lift up the garments, inspecting them. There's a white undershirt, a red, cashmere sweater, slightly oversized, a long, gray skirt, and black flats. Pants would have been more preferable, but beggars can't be choosers, so I quickly dress.

I tear the comb through my hair, attacking the stubborn tangles with a vengeance. Luckily, whatever type it was, the conditioner I used removed most of them for me. Finally finished, I dawdle, hovering in front of the mirror. Cleaning up, soaking in the tub, it was such a comfort I forgot the situation I was in. _I wonder if they knew that would happen?_ Either way, I'm hesitant to leave this new-found sanctuary, and throw myself back to the wolves.

_I just always need to be watching, _I decide, "_Always watching and waiting for my chance to escape since, I don't think I'll ever be able to give them what they want. And, there's no way I can ever trust them."_

Straightening my sweater, glancing once more in the mirror, I'm satisfied by my appearance. My skin, though still pale, is glowing more healthily, and I at least look presentable. Trying to draw confidence from this, I leave the bathroom. Sean is waiting, in the exact same position. If I had never known Edward, I would be shocked at this ability to remain perfectly still, like a statue. Stopping a foot away, I say, "I'm ready," proud of the strength in my voice. Mournful eyes turned downward, he stands up slowly, shoulders hunched. He ambles toward to door, feet shuffling, and gestures with a finger that I should follow.

Still perplexed, I trail behind him. Just as his fingers are reaching for the knob, the door flies open.

"Good morning, Bella!"

_All right, I've finally lost it._

Blocking the doorway, stance wide and confident, is Sean. But this makes absolutely no sense, as Sean is standing right next to me. You see the problem? I look back and forth between the two, dumbfounded. They are exactly alike, down to the last freckle. Only, one looks miserable, while the other is bounding with energy.

"Sean?" I squeak, former confidence lost, "But, I thought…"

"A common mistake," Sean interrupts, gleeful, "No one expects vampire twins!"

"Oh." Who would have thought? Twins… I guess that accounts for the radical change in attitude, the utter difference in character.

"This morose fellow is my brother, Peter," Sean throws a hearty arm around Peter's shoulder, who rolls his eyes, "We are the vampiric dynamic duo!"

"No, we're not." It's the longest sentence Peter has spoken thus far, Sean pouts, "Come on, Petey, I thought we agreed on that name!"

"Moron." Swiftly ducking under Sean's arm, Peter retreats to the corner, glaring daggers.

I laugh. What a strange pair—so alike in appearance, yet with completely different personalities. Suddenly my stomach growls thunderously, and both vampires turn to look at me.

Blushing, I say, "I'm a little hungry."

"That's an understatement, come on, we have food ready for you," Sean replies, "Though I can't promise it will be very good, we haven't had anything to do with _human _food in years."

Baring his teeth, Sean smiles wickedly, the irony in this statement evident. And… there's the wall again, the reminder of how completely alien these creatures are to me. Both of their eyes glow brilliantly, so they must have fed recently, just like Louis. Is this because of me? Not once have I been confronted with eyes blackened by hunger. Not that I want that to happen, I'm lucky they're being so careful.

"Let's go." Sean mumbles, already walking out the door. The smile disappears, and Sean returns to his jovial self.

"Yeah, come on Bella, the Wonder Twins are here to show you the time of your life!" Like before, he takes hold of my hand, it's cold and hard as a vice.

"No, we're not." Sean says, and I shut the door behind us.

* * *

Yes, I can't deny it, I love grouchy, lazy guys. What can I say? So, omfg twins!! I love the idea of vampire twins, it's sexy. I remember I almost gave the twins red hair, but then I remembered that there are all ready two other pairs of twins that everyone knows and loves (you guys know who they are). Just you wait, I have plans for these two. And, there's a reason for the nicknames that Sean likes to call them.

So, what kind of food is waiting for Bella? What will the last resident of the house ne like? What, exactly, are all these crazy vampires planning?

Find out the answers to ALL of these questions in the next chapter and please review!

I wonder what kind of food they'll have ready for Bella?


End file.
